Mistletoe
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sometimes a little sprig of mistletoe can brighten up the holiday. SasuSaku holiday fluff. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Mistletoe

"Thanks, Hinata. Sorry to make you rush out in the cold to get them."

"It-it's all right, Sakura-chan. I-I'll warm up s-soon enough."

Sakura smiled as she began to hang up the garland that Hinata just brought in. "This place is going to be beautiful when we're done. It's going to be a great party," she said, wrapping the garland over the mantle of her fireplace. "I hope so, Sakura. Y-you worked pretty hard on it," Hinata replied, taking a sip of hot cocoa.

Ino came in, her arms full with a large box. "Okay, I got the snacks!" she said, placing the box on the floor. "Thanks, Ino. Hey, Hinata, why don't you help her unpack it and stuff while I finish up with this?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, then took the box into the kitchen. "Hey, are we bringing the presents over here for the party or what?" Ino asked, entering the kitchen after the Hyuuga.

"Yeah. They'll go under the tree, once we're done decorating."

"Do you have a gift for me?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! I brought a little decoration over," Ino said, pulling out a small box from the large box of food. "What is it?" Sakura asked, getting off her stepladder to go and look. "It's a sprig of mistletoe. You know how it goes right? If you stand underneath it, you're supposed to get a kiss," she said, "Oh, I hope that my precious Sasuke will kiss me!" Sakura laughed, "Yeah, right, Ino-pig. But to humor you, I'll put it up above the kitchen door." Ino stuck out her tongue as Sakura took the little sprig from the box and tacked it to the top of the doorway.

"Well, only two hours until party time. Let's get this place finished up."

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei! Welcome to the party! Please, relax and enjoy a glass of hot cocoa," Sakura said smiling, greeting the silver-haired jonin at the door. Through his mask, he smiled, "Thank you, Sakura. My, this place seems so cheery."

The party has just barely begun. Kakashi joined the other senseis and Tsunade, the Godaime, having a fun conversation all their own. Hinata took the gifts that Kakashi brought and placed them with the others underneath the large tree, already surrounded by other gifts, that the girls picked out earlier. The others were spread around, from Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba having a conversation in front of the fireplace, Choji and Naruto snacking on food, and Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and Sakura sitting on the couch enjoying the decor, when Sakura was not getting up to answer the door.

There was another knock on the door, and Sakura got up to open it. In the doorway was Sasuke, bundled up in a dark blue winter coat. "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun! Welcome to the party! Please, feel free to relax and enjoy some hot cocoa," she said, taking his coat and placing it in the coat room, which was her bedroom. "Hn. I brought some gifts," he said, handing them to her. "Okay. I'll place them with the others," she said, a sweet smile on her face, doing so then rejoining everyone on the couch. Naruto perked out from the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey, teme! Come in here! Sakura's hot cocoa is really, really good!" "Naruto, stop embarrassing me!" Sakura said as Lee laughed. "Yes, my Sakura-san does make an excellent drink!" "Hn," Sasuke replied, taking a cup and sipping it, "Pretty good." "Thanks," Sakura replied, sighing and plopping against the couch.

"Um...Sakura-chan, where are the extra chips? Choji just finished the rest of them."

"Oi, guys! Save some food for everyone else!"

Sakura got up and walked into the kitchen. "Sakura, you walked under the mistletoe!" Naruto said, pointing the sprig. "I'm not standing underneath it, so it don't count. Don't dare try it!" she said, and Naruto jumped back. "Okay, okay!" he said, and Sakura sighed as she grabbed the extra chips off of the refridgerator.

Sasuke looked up at the doorway, '_Mistletoe. Hmm, cute._'

* * *

"Hey, when are we going to open presents? Everyone's here now!"

"In a little bit. Geez, be patient Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow."

As the party continued on, the presents were passed out. Everyone had at least one gift, some more than others, but at least one. As soon as the presents were passed out, it was time to open them.

First came Tsunade, who had two gifts, one each from Naruto and Sakura. She opened them to receive a new book on ninja medicine and a cup, perfect for her daily drinks. Next was Kakashi, with presents from each of his students: a mask from Naruto, a new Icha Icha book from Sakura, and a kunai set from Sasuke. Next to open their gifts was Kurenai Yuhi, then Asum Sarutobi, then finally Gai. Each were happy with the gifts received from their faithful students.

"Okay, Ino, open your gifts," Sakura said, noting Ino's pent-up excitement. She smiled as she dove into the several gifts she received, from her sensei Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura. Next followed Shikamaru, then Choji, who began to eat the food gifts (which were almost all of them) he was given. Neji and Hinata opened their gifts next, followed by TenTen, Lee, and Kiba. Shino opened his gifts with no real emotion, but he slightly chuckled at the gag gift Naruto gave him. Finally, it came down to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Naruto, you first."

Naruto opened the first gift from Hinata, which revealed a cute stuffed animal of a red fox, and he laughed. "Thanks, Hinata!" he said, making the Hyuuga blush. He received a new kunai set from Sasuke, a gift card for Ichiraku Ramen from Sakura (which earned her a very large hug), and some more ramen from Kakashi. Sasuke went next, opening up his gifts to reveal a funny-made doll of his likeness from Naruto (which got many laughs, even from the usually silent Uchiha) and a set of chakra-control training gloves from Kakashi. His gift from Sakura was small, and she blushed as he opened it, revealing a charm. It was in the shape of a kunai, although incredibly small, on a string that was made into a necklace. He looked at Sakura, who blushed as she spoke, "I hope you like it, Sasuke-kun." He undid the pin that held it then reconnected it around his neck. "Thank you," he said.

Finally, Sakura opened hers. First was a pink stuffed rabbit from Hinata, then a different book on ninja medicine from Tsunade, a book about genjutsus from Kakashi, and a small jar filled with preserved cherry blossoms from Lee and Naruto. Finally, there was the gift from Sasuke, which was in a box smaller than what hers was in. Inside was a clip, made to look like a cherry blossom, and a pair of earrings made to follow it. "Oh...Sasuke-kun, they are beautiful! Thank you!" she said, giving the Uchiha a hug. He stiffened slightly, but then returned it, a blush forming on his face.

* * *

The party began to quiet down and guests started to leave around 9, preparing themselves for Christmas morning. Soon, only Sasuke was left in the empty Haruno house.

"So your parents will be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, just in time for Christmas," Sakura replied, picking up the bag full of wrapping paper and taking it to the kitchen. Sasuke followed slightly, lingering just outside the doorway. As she returned, he stopped her. "Hmm? Sasuke-kun?" He looked up at the sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. "You're standing under the mistletoe," he said, making her look up. She blushed, "Yeah. It was Ino's idea. She wanted to try and kiss you under it." He smirked, lifting her face up for her to meet him, then he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he whispered. Her face turned a deeper pink as he moved away, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
